forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vergadain
| power4e = Exarch | alignment4e = Unaligned | symbol4e = | dominion4e = Dwarfhome | realm4e = | serves4e = Moradin | servedby4e = | sphere4e = Wealth | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Intermediate deity | alignment3e = Neutral | symbol3e = Gold piece | homeplane3e = Dwarfhome | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Chance Luck Negotiation Non-Evil Thieves Sly Cleverness Suspicion Trickery | domains3e = Avarice, Dwarf, Gluttony, Luck, Sloth, Trade, Trickery | worshipers3e = Dwarves, merchants, rogues, wealthy individuals | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Goldseeker (longsword) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Intermediate deity | alignment2e = Neutral | symbol2e = Gold piece (always a circular coin) Dwarf wearing a panther skin and tail (as Bes) | homeplane2e = Outlands | realm2e = Dwarvish Mountain (Strongale Hall) | serves2e = Moradin | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Wealth, luck, chance, nonevil thieves, entrepreneurial skills such as suspicion, trickery, negotiation, sly cleverness | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = | rules = }} Vergadain ( ), also known as The Laughing Dwarf by non-dwarves, was the neutral dwarven deity of luck, trickery, negotiation and wealth, sometimes considered an exarch of Moradin. While it seemed that Vergadain represented the dwarves' well-known dedication to the mercantile art of bargaining, those who knew better were aware that he had an aspect that seldom filled the more legal-minded dwarves with pride. As such, Vergadain also watched over those dwarves who used less-than-legal means to gain wealth. Regardless of how he was viewed, Vergadain delighted in the art of the deal, no matter what it was, so long as it turned a profit. Vergadain also represented the god Bes, the Short Father, in the Realms, thus becoming the god of chance and luck within the Mulhorandi pantheon. In the later 14th century, Bes' worship had declined to the point where only a few merchants in Skuld still prayed to him. Worshipers Few admitted to following Vergadain in knowledgeable society, but those who did were known as hurndor, or "those who trade". The hurndor were dedicated to furthering dwarven commerce, having traveled Faerûn farther than the priests of any member of the Morndinsamman with the exception of Marthammor Duin. Clerics of Vergadain were expected to be personally wealthy, while also ensuring that some of their wealth was dedicated to keeping the local temple filled with treasure. Holy days of Vergadain's faith were known as coin festivals (also jokingly referred to as trademeets by humans), marking a period of immense mercantile activity. These occurred on the days before and after a full moon, on Greengrass and on any day declared favorable by the Merchant Prince. Relationships Vergadain was very popular among the Morndinsamman, while sharing a particularly strong friendship with Dugmaren Brightmantle, as they shared an interest in mischief. He also occasionally partnered with Abbathor, a relationship that they both would have described as a "business arrangement". After traveling throughout Faerûn, Vergadain had also gained many allies among the non-dwarf mercantine deities. History Appendix Further Reading * References Connections Category:Morndinsamman Category:Mulhorandi pantheon Category:True neutral deities Category:Dwarf domain deities Category:Luck domain deities Category:Trade domain deities Category:Trickery domain deities Category:Exarchs Category:Avarice domain deities Category:Gluttony domain deities Category:Sloth domain deities Category:Inhabitants of the Outlands Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of Dwarfhome Category:Inhabitants of the Celestial Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes